Conventionally, symbology technologies, such as quick response codes (QR codes), may be used to perform a variety of interactive transactions with a control system (i.e., providing a control command or result). Such interactions are generally one-way in nature, but are still used to provide input to a control system or to receive output from a control system. QR codes may reduce the amount of human hand-keying of data, particularly, complex strings, such as uniform resource identifiers (URIs), session IDs, network IDs, etc.
QR codes have limited functionality with control systems and other applications. In order to create a series of operations or controls that are tied to a QR code interface, additional designs and implementations must be refined to accommodate a substantive response to a user's interaction with a QR code.